Massacre
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: Telling children that their parents are dead is never fun to do, let alone when their entire clan is gone. Nemuri and Kirin find out about the Uchiha Massacre - One Shot - T for safety -


**Just a quick character story for two of my OC characters for their character sheets~  
It's probably going to stay a one shot like this ^^**

-  
  
"Nemuri, I'm sorry, but... All the Uchiha... All the Uchiha are... dead."

The man looks incredibly old right now, that is all that registers in Nemuri's thirteen years old mind as she stares at the third Hokage with a blank face. Well, the fact that he grew a vastly morbid humor overnight is another thought that passes by.

Uchiha Nemuri has just spent the past 14 hours beside her sister's hospital bed. Kirin had come upon a pretty severe cold and Nemuri had snuck past the nurses to be with her outside of visiting hours (Though she's pretty sure the nurses knew all along. Besides, how else would the Hokage be able to find her so easily?).

"Itachi, he..."

The man struggles with his words, his eyes pained as Nemuri continues to watch him, eyes blank.

"He is... no longer a part of Konoha." Is what Hiruzen settles on, speaking slowly to make sure his words register. The completely blank look unsettles him a little, it always does. It's never a pleasant thing to tell a person that their family is dead, even less when the family had been killed by the person's beloved.

He'd hoped so desperately to prevent this from happening, and yet... He'll be dreaming of Itachi's final appearance for years to come, in which the kind older brother pleaded for Sasuke to be safe. While Nemuri and Kirin weren't mentioned in the plea, Hiruzen doubts that them being alive had been a mistake on the boy's part, but it is a mistake that the Hokage will willingly embrace. The children might be able to draw comfort from each other, one way or another.

"Until the compound has been cleaned up, you, Kirin and Sasuke will be relocated to a different apartment. After that... After that, you may return if you wish." Though he doubts it will be good for their mental health to continue to live in a blood stained part of Konoha. He wants to say more, but already he's not sure if the words are really registering, Nemuri's look still blank. Sighing softly, and longing to take a drag of his pipe, Hiruzen straightens up a little. "I'll be leaving for now so you can absorb the information. If there's anything you need, anything at all..." He places a hand on Nemuri's shoulder in the same manner a grandfather would to his granddaughter, then he turns and walks out of the hospital room.

"Nemuri-nee..."

Nemuri snaps out of her thoughts, looking over at the hospital bed. "Ah, Kirin. You were awake?" she asks, smiling slightly.

Kirin nods, blanket covering half her face as she's curled up comfortably. "Tachi-nii is okay, right?" She asks.

"Aa, 'Tachi-nii' is bound to be alright." While Kirin and Sasuke seem to absolutely despise each other, to the point where they come back home covered in bruises, Kirin has gotten attached to Itachi throughout the years, the attachment never fading even when Nemuri and Itachi started to date half a year ago, hence why the boy was graced with a nick name from the little girl. This, of course, only resulted in more fights with Sasuke over who got to spend time with Itachi, while Nemuri and Itachi would quietly sneak off to continue their interrupted date, but the brats would find them time and time again.

"I want to go home..." Kirin says, sitting up a little. Her fever has dropped some time ago, she is simply here now because by the time she was declared healthy it was already late, and the hospital couldn't get in touch with their family. Could it be, that what the Hokage had said...?

"You're sick though." Nemuri points out.

"I'm okay!" Kirin protests, her eyes widening a little, pout firm on her lips.

Nemuri reaches out and places her index finger against Kirin's lips. Hiruzen's words won't leave her mind. "Then, want to sneak out?" Normally she wouldn't even think of suggesting it and smile at Kirin, telling her to stay in bed a little longer, but... isn't the joke a little too cruel of a joke?

Kirin smiles and nods happily, still a little dizzy and tired, but otherwise feeling fine.

Nemuri chuckles and quickly helps Kirin change out of the hospital garb, folding the gown neatly and placing it on the pillow, before helping her into her dress. "Ready?" Nemuri asks, crouching down so that Kirin can get on her back.

Kirin nods, wrapping her arms around Nemuri's neck, her plush bear held snuggly under her arm, the Uchiha symbol sewn onto the blue bear's back. The bear was a present Nemuri had gotten Kirin when the girl was born, the symbol sewn on sloppily, yet it had held all these years.

Nemuri quietly slips out of the hospital while holding onto Kirin, dashing through the night and towards the Uchiha compound. The can smell the blood before she even enters it and her heart sinks - so it had been true? But Itachi... surely Itachi hadn't done this... right...?

She avoids some ANBU members a bit too easily, her eyes shifting around. Blood is everywhere, bodies are being zipped up and carried off. She bites her lip, quickly and quietly moving to her house, trying not to notice how Kirin's wide eyes are looking around. There is nothing she can do about the sight anymore, it's already too late to hide it.

Once at her house, she looks around. The workers have yet to touch upon this part of the compound. Not too surprising, it's pretty far down the back. She puts Kirin down, then clears her throat, trying to keep in tears. "Let's find mama and papa, alright?" she says, her voice a mere whisper. Surely Itachi wouldn't really kill her parents, right? He likes them, they like him too, her mother always baked him cookies.

Kirin nods, her eyes surprisingly dry, before she turns and runs off to look through the house in search of their parents. Nemuri watches her go before starting the search, "Mom? Dad?" She calls out, though there is no answer. Maybe they didn't hear her? That has to be it. "Mom! Dad!" She checks the living room and the kitchen, they're not there. She hears the master bedroom's door open upstairs, the creaking as loud as ever. She expects to hear it close soon after, but no sound follows. Has Kirin found them?

Turning to the stairs, Nemuri rushes upstairs and to the room, entering the bedroom as fast as she can. She finds her parents, their arms wrapped around each other, their eyes closed, blood everywhere. They'd been asleep when it had happened and for that, Nemuri is glad. She shifts her eyes to Kirin who is standing next to the bed, her feet red with the blood that is staining the ground and the bed, the blood no longer warm.

"Kirin...?"

Kirin is staring at the bodies blankly. She has no illusions of them being alive, no one would be alive with all the blood around. Then she looks at Nemuri, and smiles. "I found mama and papa." She says, her tone the same as it usually is.

Nemuri's knees buckle and she drops to the ground, covering her mouth, nausea rising up as little Kirin does nothing but smile at her, her eyes devoid of emotion even as they are surrounded by the stench of their parents' blood.

Nemuri doesn't think that they'll be alright, ever again.


End file.
